


Shampoo

by 21RainbowRoad



Series: Spicy Bois [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Carrie Fisher~~~briefly!, Dom!Josh, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gay Sex, Headspace, M/M, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Talk, Slow Build, Smut, Sub!Tyler, Yeah baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21RainbowRoad/pseuds/21RainbowRoad
Summary: Movie night at Josh's house takes a surprise turn.  After a bit of soul searching, Tyler and Josh finally admit to each other, feelings they have kept hidden away.  It leads to - well, you can guess.       ...And we get to hear Tyler (and Josh!) singing in the shower.//Dirty talk, angst, fluff, rough sex - just a head's up!!//They are Grammy winners!!!





	1. Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever! PLEASE leave comments and/or kudos! Feedback, positive or negative, is so appreciated!
> 
> Ch 1: Realizations  
> Ch 2: Regret  
> Ch 3: Resolution

Tyler bent down and softly kissed Jenna on the cheek. “You sure you’re gonna be OK?”

“Yeah babe, have fun at Josh’s.”

 

* * *

 

The drive to Josh’s house only took a few minutes. It was early evening, following a cool, overcast day – perfect for hanging out indoors. He knew he had leaves to rake at home but hey, he was now at the point where he could just pay someone to do these things for him. As he pulled into the driveway, he made a mental note to himself to call his gardener.

Josh answered the door wearing his favorite Nike sweatpants as well as a tight-fitting button down. “Hey man, you know you don’t have to knock. Especially since you have your own key.”

“Thanks for letting me come over at such short notice. Jenna just wanted to sleep. She, uh…” Tyler shifted uncomfortably, “She has really bad period pain. I wish I could help more but she said she just wanted to sleep. She also just wanted to be sure I still had fun today.”

Josh blushed slightly at this bit of too-much-information but Tyler was already headed to the entertainment room. “What are we watchin’?”

“Don’t know. Was thinking about an Iron Man movie. Don’t care which.”

“That’ll do nicely” said Tyler, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, looking at Josh gleefully, his brown eyes twinkling. He plopped himself down on the couch, patting the space next to him. “Come sit down.”

Twenty minutes and two Red Bulls later, Josh was fully engrossed in the film, slumped comfortably down on the sofa, feet up on the coffee table. Iron Man was awesome.

In the meantime, Tyler had moved over, pressing himself right up to Josh’s left side, his right arm back around Josh’s waist. _Whatever,_ thought Josh. He was used to Tyler’s physical closeness, and well, it wasn’t weird anymore. Actually, it never really had been weird. It was just Tyler.

Tyler, despite his initial enthusiasm, was having trouble focusing on the film. He had intended to just hang out like they always did. Watch a movie, maybe work on a song or two, play Smash Bros, the usual. But for some reason, tonight, an often suppressed longing was resurfacing again and this time, it was refusing to be ignored.  A longing for more...a longing for sex.

_I want to touch him tonight._

Tyler looked guiltily over at Josh. If only Josh knew what he was thinking. He’d freak! Tyler had been having these thoughts on and off for _years_ but recently, as their success had increased, so had Tyler’s desire. His desire to not just be friends. Josh was his closest friend and finally, after much consideration, deep thought, and more than a few tears, he finally had come to admit to himself that he was ridiculously in love with Josh. _Not_ just as friends. And with that love came his need to express it physically.

_I want to touch him tonight.  
It has to be tonight. I don’t know why but it does._

With great hesitation, Tyler had shared these thoughts with Jenna. He was sure to do so before they got married. Jenna was the love of his life and ultimately, he was committed to her. But he couldn’t let her walk down the aisle with a lie between them. Her reaction was muted at first, but not negative. Over time, they talked about it, Tyler laying bare all his desires, sharing his secrets.  Then one day Jenna walked up to him with purpose, kissed him passionately on the lips and said something to the effect of _Josh can give you things that I will never be able to give you. I trust you both. I just want to know._ With this, Tyler’s imagination was set off, his mind free to explore any avenue of his sexuality, sex scenes with his drummer popping into his head at awkward times.  But it would never actually happen...

_I want to touch him tonight._

Tyler turned slightly into Josh and put his left arm around Josh’s shoulder, nuzzling his head like a cat into Josh’s neck. Josh looked down, eyebrows raised in surprise, but smiling.

“Hey buddy. You all right?”

Tyler nodded slowly, breathing in the warmth of Josh’s neck. _Gosh he smells good!_ His dick twitched in reaction. After a few minutes of just enjoying the closeness, Tyler summoned up his courage. He cautiously moved his left hand over to the top button on Josh’s shirt and unbuttoned it.

_What was that? Why’d he do that?_ thought Josh. He looked down at Tyler briefly but then returned his gaze to the TV. _Whatever,_ he thought again.

However, it was getting harder to concentrate on the movie. It was becoming clear that Tyler was no longer interested in it. Tyler was pressed right up against him, his arms around him. Tyler’s leg almost between his. For his part, Josh had to be careful. He had long harbored sexual feelings for his band mate. Not strong ones, or so he thought. He was still very much a straight guy, but was nevertheless wildly curious about his best friend. His beautiful skin, his pouty lips, _his great ass_ …what would it be like?   _Hot,_ he answered himself. But Tyler would freak! if Josh tried to act on these feelings. So, wasn’t gonna happen.

Josh was pulled out his reverie when, with a quick movement, Tyler undid the next button on Josh’s shirt. This time, Josh pulled back quickly, looking at Tyler with a stern and surprised face.

“That’s two buttons, Tyler. What the heck are you doing?”

_I want to touch him tonight._

Tyler hung his head and mumbled something.

“What? What is it Tyler? Just tell me. You know you can tell me anything,” Josh said soothingly, resuming his slouched position on the couch. For a moment, Josh felt like a hypocrite since he himself had been unable to tell Tyler about his not-quite-platonic feelings.

Tyler swallowed hard. He didn't want to contain it any longer. This had been building for too long. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He squeezed Josh tightly, not daring to look at him.

“I just wanna...” he trailed off as his hand went to the next button, then the next, then the next. “I just wanna… Oh Josh,” he sighed heavily, “I w-want to touch you tonight.”

Josh froze, mind and body. Despite his shock, he didn’t pull away this time. “Wh…what?”

“I want to touch you tonight” Tyler said. There was more confidence in his voice this time.

Josh just stared into Tyler’s eyes, searching for answers. _What was happening?! This was Tyler. Tyler, his very straight and very married friend! His band mate. His best friend. What the heck was he supposed to do or say?!_

“You want to touch me?” he repeated tentatively.

“Yes” Tyler breathed. “All of you, especially the parts I haven’t touched before” he said as he undid the final button on Josh’s shirt, opening it and exposing his chest.

“But Tyler, I’m not, you know…. And you’re married! Are you OK? Seriously Tyler, what’s going on? I know you haven’t been drinking. You’re really starting to freak me out a bit.” _Why did I just say that?_ Josh angrily thought to himself. _Isn’t this what I wanted to try?_

Tyler wasn’t surprised by the reaction. _I would probably have said the same thing, if things were swapped,_ thought Tyler sadly. Nevertheless, he couldn’t stop himself. He slid his hand up to Josh’s nipple, giving it a little squeeze. There were few secrets between the two and Tyler knew that Josh had sensitive nipples. Josh inhaled quickly at the sensation.

“I just want to touch you tonight,” he once again breathed into Josh’s neck. “Please let me. Please.”

With this, Tyler started sucking lightly at the nape of Josh’s neck, working his way up to his ear. He decided to abandon all caution and with a quick movement, straddled Josh’s lap, now giving his hands easy access to the man in front of him. He ran his fingers over Josh’s chest, returning to the nipples. _Gosh,_ Tyler thought to himself. _He’s so hot!_

Josh was unable to move. Shocked didn’t even begin to cover it. His mind was on fire. He wanted Tyler. But wanting and doing are two different things. And he certainly wasn’t going to risk his friendship, career and Tyler and Jenna’s marriage, not for anything. Yet here he was, shirt unbuttoned, feeling a growing stiffness in his pants, looking up at Tyler who was sitting right on top of his crotch. Tyler’s beautiful ass. Right there on top of his cock! Shit! Josh couldn’t help notice that, under his skinny jeans, Tyler was hard too.

_I can’t do this. I can’t let this happen!_ Josh screamed to himself.

His body, however, seemed to have a different opinion. Tyler was working his way back down Josh’s neck and chest, kissing and nipping, kneading Josh’s strong arms, not seeming to notice that Josh hadn’t moved and wasn’t responding at all. It was when Tyler’s mouth reached his nipple, sucking it lightly, that Josh let out a slight moan – his body betraying his better sense. The moan made Tyler’s stomach lurch. He subconsciously ground down on Josh slightly, rocking his hips forward.

“Oh, shhhit” they both said together, pushing themselves hard against each other again.

Chuckling at their identical reactions, Tyler leaned into Josh’s ear and whispered,

“ _I need to touch you tonight.”_

Josh groaned at the urgency in Tyler’s voice. _Fuck I’m so hard!_

But he had to ask, “What about Jenna?”

“She already knows.”

“Knows what?”

“That I’ve been wanting to do this forever.”

Tyler slowly moved until he was face to-face with Josh. He leaned over and lightly kissed the lips he had been wanting to kiss for years. They were soft and wet, better than he would dare to hope. Finally allowing it, Josh reacted eagerly, his heart pounding. Heat pulsed through their bodies. Without breaking apart, they kissed deeply, tongues searching, breathing heavily, gripping each other tightly. It was like kissing a girl, truthfully.

Josh grabbed Tyler’s shirt, yanked it off him, and then took off his own. Tyler continued to grind down on Josh’s cock, kissing him and moaning with lust. His own throbbing dick told him he needed to take the lead. He got up and silently led Josh to the bedroom, then leaped onto the bed. He gasped when Josh quickly climbed on top of him, throwing one of Tyler’s legs around his back. They kissed each other hard, Tyler’s hands gripping Josh’s ass greedily. _This is crazy,_ thought Tyler. _And it's already better than I imagined._ Tyler was breathing heavily, thrusting up into the heat above him.

“Josh?” he exhaled. “Josh, I want you to have me, however you will. I want you to know, it’s OK.”

“Then we gotta get out of these clothes.”

Josh rolled over onto his back and Tyler quickly removed Josh’s socks, sweatpants and Calvin Kleins. He started to move back up but then he just stopped and stared. Josh was perfect. Oh my gosh, just flawless. His toned arms. His well-developed chest. His eyes roamed the length of his body. But it was his v-line that seized Tyler’s attention. Muscular and well-formed, it led down to a perfect, pulsing, very fuckable hard cock.

Tyler just stared at it hungrily. Taking in every detail, he noted the pre-cum at the tip. A moment passed. Then Tyler’s lips parted, his mouth watered, and before he knew it, he was bending over, taking all of Josh’s length into his mouth, sucking and relishing the taste of it.

“FUCK TYLER! Jesus Christ! _Shit!”_ Josh shouted in astonishment, sitting up slightly before collapsing back down on the bed.   _Fuck yeah._

Tyler didn’t let up. God he had wanted this! Josh’s stiffness felt great. He smelled great. He tasted great. Josh was panting in both shock and pleasure, one arm across his face, the other gripping the sheets. Noticing this, Tyler took the hand off the sheets and put it on top of his own head, pushing down slightly.

Following Tyler’s unspoken suggestion, he pushed down Tyler’s head in an increasing but steady rhythm. “Oh Jesus Tyler.” He was starting to feel his orgasm slowly surface.

“Suck me Tyler. Suck me. Fuck!!”

Tyler obliged but only for a minute. He looked up at Josh. “I’ve still got my pants on.”

Josh got up and threw Tyler onto his back, quickly stripping off his clothes. “Your turn.” Josh kissed him hard but then quickly moved his lips down Tyler, briefly stopping to kiss his tattooed chest. _I’ve always wanted to kiss these tattoos._ Impatient, Tyler put both of his hands on top of Josh’s head and pushed him lower. Josh moved down, settling in between Tyler’s legs. He stopped for a moment just to appreciate the sight in front of him. _Finally._ He started by slowly licking up the length of Tyler’s dick, tasting the warm pre-cum. _He’s about the same size as me,_ Josh couldn’t help but compare. With one hand at the base, Josh slowly took Tyler into his mouth. Tyler yelped at the hot wetness. _Oh that felt good!_ Josh started to stroke and suck, Tyler panting and moaning increasingly.

“Wanna suck you off...”

Yes! Tyler tried to reply but he was cut off by the return of Josh’s mouth to his dick. Tyler moaned instead, running his fingers through Josh's blue hair and gently applying pressure. “Oh my God...mouth...feels so good.” Josh moaned at these words and took in as much as he could, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. He gagged slightly, now knowing his limit. He pulled back. He sucked at the tip for a bit, feeling the smoothness of it, the fleshiness of it, running his tongue over the slit. So slippery. After a minute, he wanted to feel the fullness back in his mouth so started to suck and fist Tyler eagerly again.

“Josh. Shit Josh.  Shit. Oh God!”

Josh stroked him harder and faster, taking as much into his mouth as he could. Never having done this before, he was surprised at how hot this was for him as well. Hard and fast, as much for himself, as for Tyler. Tyler started breathing very heavily, bucking his hips up, one hand on Josh’s shoulder, the other gripping the headboard rail. Tyler’s hands were moist with sweat. He was getting close, sooner than he’d like, but he couldn’t control it at this point.

“Josh

Josh

Josh

Fuck Josh

Jesus Josh I’m gonna come

Shit!

Shit Josh I’m gonna come!  
Josh!  
JOSH!  
JOSH!!!  
FUUUUCK JOSH!!!”

Tyler screamed out the last words. He thrust up into Josh’s mouth as his orgasm shot out of him. _Fuckin’ hell!!_ His whole body shook. He could hardly breathe. “Oh my God Josh! Holy shit!” he shouted as he gasped for air. Josh worked him through the spasms, moaning around his cock.

It took a moment for Tyler to catch his breath, his chest heaving up and down. He was growing soft but Josh still had him in his mouth, sucking softly. Then Tyler felt Josh swallow. _Wow._

Josh pulled off, licking his lips. He moved up to kiss Tyler. They kissed wetly, Tyler able to taste himself slightly. Then to Tyler’s surprise, Josh jumped up, grabbed a couple of pillows and went over to the wall. Josh put the pillows on the floor, stood up and leaned back against the wall. His neglected dick needed attention.

“Over here. Down on your knees. I wanna watch you suck my dick.”

Tyler turned crimson at the command but he followed it. Josh was in charge now.

He settled himself onto the pillows, Josh feeding his cock into Tyler's mouth. “Fuck” Josh groaned. He put his hands on either side of Tyler’s head, looking down at him. Tyler moved up and down, wrapping his hand around the base so he wouldn't gag. _Gosh he just smells so good!_ Occasionally they made eye contact and when they did, Josh felt one step closer to his climax. _Shit it was sexy when he did that!_

Tyler sucked him with enthusiasm. But after a while, he was breathing hard and pulled off to catch his breath, choosing instead to pump Josh’s cock, giving it a slight twist at the tip. Tyler watched his hand work over Josh’s cock. It looked good. He then switched hands, watching the three thin lines inked to his wrist move up and down, becoming blurry as he stroked faster. Then without warning, he took Josh back into his mouth, shoving him deep into the back of his throat. “Oh shit Tyler!” _How’d he learn how to do this?_

Tyler continued to suck him, not wanting to stop. Josh was moaning, his hips thrusting, his head now thrown back against the wall. Tyler pictured himself: on his knees, one hand grabbing Josh’s hip, the other gripping his cock, Josh groaning in pleasure. At this rate, Tyler was going to be hard again in no time. Thinking this, Tyler hummed around Josh’s cock, pumping and hollowing his cheeks. “God Tyler, I don’t think I can hold it much longer."

“Then don’t. Come in my mouth, come down my throat.”

“Oh GEEZ Tyler. Shit that turns me on. Keep talking.”

“You like that? You like me sucking your cock? I want you to come Josh. I wanna feel it. I wanna taste it.”

Tyler slid Josh’s cock as far into his mouth as he could take, gripping it tightly with his lips.

“Tyler! Suck!”

“You gonna come for me?”

“Suck!  Fuuck!

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

Oh my God.

Oh my God."

Josh grabbed Tyler’s hair and watched his dick disappear into his mouth. He shoved himself as deep as Tyler would let him, feeling his release beginning to spill from him.

"Tyler  
Suck me!  
Shit I’m coming...

Shit I'm gonna come...  
Jesus Christ!!!  
Oh Jesus Christ!!! Suck me Tyler!!! Fuck I'm coming!!!!"

Josh came hard, growling out his last few words. He came harder than he had in a long time. He felt his knees go a bit weak. He was wet with sweat, his chest heaving.

“Oh Jesus Christ!!” he hoarsely whispered. “Oh Jesus Christ, Tyler.”

Tyler continued to suck Josh gently, then he too, swallowed.

Josh stood there, panting. He looked down into Tyler's eyes. Barely able to speak, he croaked out “That was amazing.”

“Let’s get back on the bed.”

They collapsed onto the bed. Josh was still shaking. After a moment, they looked at each other, smiles coming to their faces.

“Tyler, I didn’t think you had anything like that in you. I mean, not at all! I thought I pretty much knew everything there was to know about you but wow, you blew my mind. Like, where has this side of you been? We’ve never even talked about stuff like this, and we’ve talked about a lot.”

“Well, the bedroom is a good place to explore other sides of yourself that you normally wouldn’t, don’t you think?”

“I guess so, never really thought about it really.”

They laid there in silence, their breathing returning to normal, the sweat cooling and drying.

Eventually Tyler leaned over and kissed Josh. “I’m so glad I got to touch you tonight.”

 

* * *

 

They headed to the bathroom, feeling the need to shower. Having seen a high number of very nice and very large showers in the countless hotel rooms and suites they had stayed at, Josh had indulged himself and got a custom built shower. Spacious, luxurious and with multiple shower heads that massaged you, this shower was one of his favorite things about his house. He just hadn’t expected Tyler to join him in it.

Josh quickly cleaned himself up and then sunk to the floor, their previous exertion, as well as the shock of it all, catching up with him. Tyler eventually came in – _Sorry, I had to pee_ \- and started washing up, beaming the whole time. “Dude, I’m not going to stop smiling for a week! That was _unbelievable.”_

He looked down at Josh, who was still sitting on the floor, his blue hair matted across his forehead and his arm resting on his raised knee. Josh looked up at Tyler appreciatively. Then Tyler started to sing,

_I’m standing in front of you_  
_I’m standing in front of you_  
_My hair is full of shampoo_  
_Because I just had crazy sex with you…._

Tyler grinned out the last line as Josh chuckled. Then Josh’s eyes widened as a thought came to his head. He looked up at Tyler and proceeded:

_I’m sitting in front of you_  
_I’m sitting in front of you_  
_Watching you shampoo_  
_But I’m so not done having sex with you…_

“Lame?” he asked.

Before Tyler could answer Josh said, “Wait, gotta ‘nother one.

_I’m sitting in front of you_  
_You’re sexy soapy with shampoo_  
_No need to say ‘I do’_  
_Because I’ve already had hot sex with you…”_

Josh and Tyler both burst out laughing. “Hey that’s pretty good! Kinda wish I could put that in the next show.”

They finished showering and Josh diligently heeded Tyler’s warning that he’d kick him out of bed if he wasn’t completely dried off. They crawled into bed, exhausted. Josh lay on his side, propping his head up with his hand, smiling down at a widely grinning Tyler.

“What the heck just happened, Tyler? You totally seduced me! And why did I like it so much and why am I just so happy right now?”

“You've been on my mind in this way for a long time. I don’t know, I just felt compelled tonight. Couldn’t stop myself.”

“Well I’m glad you couldn’t.” He pulled Tyler into a bear hug, kissing him on the forehead. “Let’s get in a nap.”

 

* * *

 

As Tyler was standing at the door getting ready to leave, Josh snaked his arms around him and kissed him on the neck. “I don’t want you to leave. On so many levels, I don’t want you to leave.”

“Josh, this is just the beginning. Our beginning.”

 

 


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

Light filtered through the curtains, illuminating clothes which had been strewn across the floor.  It was past ten in the morning on a gray day. The sky was leaden, no breeze in the air.  Not even the birds were twittering.  Off in the distance, the sound of a garbage can vomiting its contents into a garbage truck could be heard.  It intruded the silence of the bedroom.  A sleeping Joshua Dun stirred. 

As the minutes passed, he slowly entered into consciousness.  Sleepily, he opened his eyes, noted the light, and then shut them again.  _Too early._   He dozed off again.  Twenty minutes later he was awoken again by the bangs and beeping of the now nearby garbage truck.  _Go away_ , he thought.  _Too early._   He rolled over onto his back, his morning wood straining against his briefs.  He threw a pillow over his face and closed his eyes again; his right hand involuntarily moved to his stiffness, resting on top of it.  _Hungry.  Jordan.  Pancakes.  Pizza._   His fuzzy and still somewhat incoherent thoughts moved on to the day ahead.  _What day is today?_  His awareness then fell onto Tyler.  _I wonder what Ty-_  

Josh’s eyes flew open, the memories of last night now flooding back to him.  _OH MY GOD!  Holy Shit!_ Josh sat bolt upright, eyes wide.  With a jolt of his stomach, he noticed his clothes in a heap on the floor.  The realization hit him hard.  He and Tyler.  Last night.  He scrambled out of bed, so very wide awake now.

_What did we do!?  Oh my gosh, what did we do?  This is gonna change everything!  Everything!  Tyler’s probably gonna hate me.  Jenna’s for sure gonna hate me.  Oh my God.  Oh no. Oh no._

Josh paced back and forth across his bedroom, over to the window, back to the closet, over to the window, back to the closet, keeping up a frantic pace, running his fingers though his blue hair.  _Shit I’ve ruined everything!!  Shit!  Shit!_ In the bright light of day, last night’s events seemed out-of-bounds.  A huge mistake.  A life-changing error in judgement.

“I’ve fucked it up, I’ve fucked it up.  Oh my God, I’ve fucked everything up” he yelled out loud.  He burst into tears.  “Oh my God” he screeched.  “Oh my God!”  Totally overcome, he collapsed onto the floor sobbing.  He wept, moaning loudly.  He rolled into a ball and screamed into the carpet.  He screamed louder than he’d ever screamed in his life, covering his head with his arms. 

 _What have I done?_ He continued to sob and pulled at his hair.  _I’ve ruined it for the both of us. This is gonna change everything._   He lay there, curled up and howling, his whole body shaking with the effort.  His nose was running and there was drool coming out of his mouth, dripping onto the floor.  After a few minutes, his regret was starting to hurt him physically.  He was beginning to find it difficult to get enough air.  He unfurled himself and lay flat on his back, crying through each breath.

“Tyler don’t hate me.  Don’t hate me”, he begged to the ceiling.

Tyler.  What was Tyler thinking right now?  _He’s probably freaking too_ , he admitted sniffling. 

Staring up at the ceiling fan, Josh lay there, tears still streaming down the sides of his face.  _What happened last night and how did it happen?_ He quickly reviewed the situation.  _I was sitting there and Tyler started undoing my shirt.  Then he just sat on top of me and kissed me!  He totally seduced me.  HE seduced ME.  What does this mean?  Christ!_  Josh covered his face with his hands and contemplated for a few minutes, running over the events in his head again and again.  His dick hardened as he remembered a few key scenes.  Gradually it came to him. _It means this was Tyler’s idea.  Maybe he’s not worried at all.  Fuck, Tyler started it!!  I just responded._ The tightness in his chest started to loosen.  _Maybe it’s ok.  Perhaps I'm overreacting.  GOD I DON’T KNOW!_

Josh sprang up.  Only one way to find out.  Tyler was usually up first.  Perhaps there was a text from him.  _Where’s my phone?_   He quickly wiped his face on his discarded sweat pants and ran back to the entertainment room.  The TV was still on, red bull cans and a bowl of half-eaten popcorn on the table, his now-wrinkled button down a lump on the floor.  Everything exactly as they had left it last night.  He grabbed his phone.  His fingers shook as he swiped and typed in his password.

Ty:  you up?

Ty:  morning sleepyhead

Ty:  you’re such a cute napper  I should be there

Ty:  wake up

Ty:  WAKE UP!!!!

Ty:  i’m hard

 

Josh’s knees gave way and he slumped onto the sofa.  _He’s ok. He's fine with it_.  He felt the tears coming back to his eyes.  He started typing.

 

Jishwa:  hi

Ty:  yr up!!

Jishwa:  yeah, just now

Ty: can I come over?  been waiting all morning!

Jishwa: of course, s’pose we need to talk

Ty: Uhhh that isn’t what I had in mind

Jishwa: really?

Ty: yeah really!  Get in the shower and DON’T BEAT OFF.  yr saving it for me

Jishwa: still wrapping my head round this, but ok

 

Thirty-five minutes later, as Josh was cleaning up the coffee table from last night, he heard Tyler let himself into the house.  “Josh, I’m here!  I got Chipotle!”

“In here!”

Tyler bounded into the room, his grin as wide as it was last night.  _There’s my spicy boi!_   He ran up to Josh, threw his arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips.  Surprised at the fervor, Josh managed a “Mmphf.  Mmphf.  Tyler.  Mmphf.”

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too.  And _you_ don’t seem freaked out at all about last night!”

“Not at all.  Well, not really.”  Tyler pulled Josh over to the sofa, sat him down, straddled his thighs and looked directly into his eyes.  This had been a monumental step in their relationship and he felt the need to reassure.  “Josh, if you want to stop this right now, I understand.  But last night wasn’t a fluke to me.  I’ve wanted to do this for years.  With you.  You’re my best friend...and now I want you to be my lover.” 

Josh gulped, embarrassed.  He could feel his face turning red.

“Didn’t you enjoy last night?”  For the first time, Tyler was concerned.  When _he_ had woken up this morning, the smile was still there from last night. _Yesterday wasn’t a dream!_

“Oh my gosh Tyler!  _Enjoy_ doesn’t even begin to cover it.  Of course I enjoyed it.”  The red was now spreading from his face down to his neck, making his pale skin blotchy.  “I-I loved it” he said in a small voice. 

“So we’re good?”

Josh looked down at the floor, unable to meet Tyler’s eyes.  Tyler waited patiently for his answer.  Josh too had wanted this. _What does this make me?   Does it make you bi if you want to have sex with a man, but just one particular man and no other?  I still like girls, shit I love girls!  I think it’s just Tyler.  Last night was just so…wow!_   Again his dick stiffened from the memory. 

“We’re good” he declared.  He grabbed Tyler by the waist and pulled him tightly towards him.  “Oh God Tyler” he sighed into his chest.  “We’re good.  This is just all very new to me.  It’s a little scary.”

Tyler kissed him softly.  “Well, it’s new and scary for me too.  I love you Josh.  You know that, right?  I love you.  And I just wanna show you that.”

“I _do_ know that.  And I love you too.”  He kissed Tyler, slowly at first, then feeling emboldened, kissed him hard, grasping him tightly around the waist.  He involuntarily rocked his hips up while pushing Tyler down onto himself.  He moaned into Tyler’s mouth.  “Geez Tyler, last night was so hot.”

“Umm, you didn’t jerk off in the shower, did you?  Dude I’d be so mad.  I had to call the gardener this morning and talk about raking leaves just to keep you off my mind.”

“No, I didn’t," retorted Josh defensively, "but I did wake up with the biggest boner you can imagine.”

Tyler got up, grabbed both of Josh’s hands and pulled him up.  Tyler had been hard all morning – well for years really.  His balls were starting to ache.  “Do you wanna go have some fun?” he asked, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. He kissed Josh lightly on the neck and nipped lightly at the skin.  He took a deep breathe, reveling in the smell. Josh’s scent was intoxicating to Tyler and it went straight to his dick.  “Oh fuck.”

Their lips met, crashing and sliding against each other.  Their tongues darted out.  Panting, Tyler’s hands made their way to the waistband of Josh’s pants.  He unzipped them, feeling Josh’s erection break free.   _Oh God, he’s so hard already!_    Josh reached around and shoved his hands down the back of Tyler’s pants and squeezed his butt.  His ass fit perfectly in his hands.  “Bedroom.”

They raced into the master bedroom, the bed still disheveled from the night before.  Tyler stripped down to his boxers hurriedly and vaulted onto the bed.  Josh laughed as he too hastily removed his clothes.  “Geez Tyler, you’re gonna break my bed.”

“Hope so.  If we’re doing it right.” he grinned mischievously.  “Now get over here.”

Josh collided with Tyler on the bed, intertwining their limbs.  They kissed fiercely, pressing up into each other, all the passion of last night rushing back, as if there had never been a pause.

“Josh," Tyler breathed as he rocked his hips into Josh, "I'm all yours...”  His cock was pressed against Josh's. He could feel the dampness of his pre-cum on his boxers.  He looked directly into Josh's deep brown eyes.  “I think it’s time we fucked.”

Josh flushed and felt his dick pulse at these words.  This very new, even foreign, side of Tyler - a submissive, willing, sexually-risk-taking side he could never have imagined - was back. 

 

And he was ready for it this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry/not sorry about the cliffhanger-ish ending. More smut to come! Our bois are just getting warmed up.


	3. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resolution - the final stage in male sexual response.
> 
>  Tyler and Josh go at it.
> 
> .

It never varied much…

  _They’re finally alone together.  The dressing room lights are mostly off, the others out for an early dinner before the show.  Tyler is bent over the armrest of the sofa, his right leg free but his pants and boxers still pooled around his left ankle.  Josh stands behind him, gripping Tyler’s hips forcefully, almost painfully.  Sweat from his brow and chest is cascading onto Tyler’s back in little drops as Josh mercilessly drills into him.  “Jo~sh” he groans into the scratchy cushion, muffling his cries to avoid giving away their secret. “Jo~sh.  Fuck you feel so good.”_

 

This recurring fantasy had been Tyler's constant companion for a while now.  A friend tucked neatly away, hidden from everyone.  This friend was his vision of choice when he had his hand wrapped around himself, stroking and yearning, envisioning him and his drummer together, limbs entangled. Then he would arch his back, beating and breathing faster and more desperately until he – _Oh shit! Oh fuck shit!!_ \- climaxed with Josh’s name on his lips.

 

This got him through many lonely nights on the road.  Lonely even though the object of his desire was just a short distance away, either in the room across the hall or just there in his bunk on the bus.  However, as it turned out at the moment, dreams and illusions weren’t necessary.  Josh was here, right here, lying on top of him, his hands running up and down the length of his body, pressing his lips and tongue into his.  Yesterday was no dream.  It was now all very real.

 

“Last night Josh…I loved it.”

 

Smiling, Josh spoke softly into Tyler’s ear, “I know you did.”  He nibbled at Tyler’s earlobe, breathing into his ear.  Tyler’s dick hardened further at the sensation.  “Tell me what you loved about it.”

 

 _Your impossibly hot cock_ , Tyler thought at once.  He considered for a moment.

 

“Tell me what you liked.  Can you do that for me?” Josh murmured encouragingly.  He shifted lower, his lips brushing over Tyler’s neck.

 

“I liked your hands in my hair...”

 

 Josh’s lips brushed his chest, then moved down to his nipple, tugging it gently with his teeth. 

 

“…when you pulled my hair.”

 

“Oh yeah?” he whispered, kissing down to his stomach.

 

“I liked being on my knees.”

 

“I liked _seeing_ you on your knees.  You looked so sexy for me.”  He moved his mouth lower still, down to Tyler’s very stiff dick.  The tip was moist and begging for attention.  “What else?”

 

“I loved the taste of your cock in my mouth.”  As he said these words, Josh wrapped his fingers around the base of Tyler’s dick, licked up the length of it and took him into his mouth.  “Oh shit!”  Tyler bucked up, inflamed by the wet warmth.  “Oh God Josh, oh God…” he trailed off.   _Fuuuuck…_

 

Josh continued for a minute, stroking and sucking, moaning in his own pleasure.  Eventually his hand reached down to tug at his own, now-aching shaft.  _Jesus I could come right now._ He gave himself a few restrained pulls and then popped off.

 

He mounted Tyler adeptly.  They kissed again, moaning and grinding into each other.  They were both starting to sweat as their bodies moved in sync. 

 

Josh broke apart and said, “I don’t have anything..."

 

“It’s ok.  I brought some.”  Tyler crawled over to his pants, Josh's eyes on his ass as he did so, and fished out two condoms and a small container of lube.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Josh got up on his knees.  Tyler watched intently as Josh rolled on a condom and then coated it with the lube. Josh looked over at him, his eyes piercing Tyler’s.  Tyler’s stomach tightened.

 

“This is gonna hurt at first.”

 

“I know.”

 

Josh moved on top and put Tyler’s legs up on his shoulders.  He guided himself to where he could feel Tyler’s tightness and carefully pushed the tip in _._

 

Tyler squeaked in a small voice but said nothing.  _Ow Ow Ow._ He subconsciously gripped Josh’s arms, pressing his nails into his skin.

 

“You ok baby?”

 

“No, just give me a sec.”

 

Josh pulled out and gently kissed Tyler's parted lips, “You’re so beautiful, so sweet."  They laid there for a few minutes before Josh spoke again.  "Can you try it one more time for me?"  Seeing Tyler nod, he once again felt the entrance and eased his way in.

 

“Oh, much better.  Oh!  Much better.”  Josh moved in further.  It was a sensation like none other Tyler had experienced before.  Feeling Josh inside of him, being filled up.  He had never felt closer to him, it was so intimate, so personal.

 

Josh slowly started moving, going in deeper and deeper with each thrust.  With a grunt, he buried himself fully in.  “Oh fuck Tyler, you feel so good.  So tight around me.”

 

Tyler reached around and gripped Josh’s ass, pulling him towards him, giving him the go ahead.  Josh didn’t need telling twice.  He drove in and out, keeping a steady pace - _Fucking hell! -_ sweat beading on his forehead.

 

Tyler rocked his hips needily.  With every thrust from Josh, only one word came to his mind, intense.  It took his breath away, his lungs didn’t seem to be functioning.   _Fuck he feels huge!_  

 

“Josh, so intense.”

 

“Y’ok?”

 

“So intense” was all he could muster again, but he curled his hips up into Josh, letting him know not to stop.

 

Josh picked up speed as Tyler's legs moved off his shoulders and wrapped around his waist.  Josh altered his angle, experimenting, waiting for the reaction to tell him he’d succeeded in hitting just the right spot.

 

“Josh...

 

Oh Josh...

 

Oh Jo-aaahhh!  Ohmygodrightthere!  Righttherefuck!”  _Oh fuck me Josh.  Use me._

 

“Oh God Tyler.  You are so sexy right now.”

 

"Oh my God!  Right there.  Right there Josh..."

 

Tyler grasped the headboard rails sweatily for leverage, pushing himself into every lunge from Josh.  He sensed his brain fogging.  He had come to the point where he had lost not only all his inhibitions, but lost himself.  In his lusty haze, his instinctual _id_ had seized control of his being.  All he knew was pleasure.  He had been reduced to a mass of nerves and need and lust.

 

Josh took hold of Tyler’s right hand and wetly licked his palm.  "Touch yourself for me." 

 

Tyler reached in between them and grabbed his leaking cock.  He breathed in Josh's musky scent.  He moaned loudly, throwing his head back.  The combination of sensations from both inside and outside were rapidly rushing him to a peak he had never known.  “Oh God, oh God...I could come right now.”

 

“Not yet.  Not until I say so.”

 

Josh abruptly pulled out and flipped Tyler bodily onto his front.  _I wanna fuck that beautiful ass._   He grabbed his singer's hips, yanked him up onto his hands and knees and shoved back into him without warning.

 

“FUUUCK!” shrieked Tyler.  The intensity was back.  “Oh my God” he muttered weakly.  Every penetration from Josh made his eyes water, but yet it felt so good.  So _fucking_  good.  Josh’s hands pulled him back and back again with force.  “Oh my God Josh...” 

 

His balls were starting to ache.  His right hand desperately returned to its station, pumping in time with Josh.  “Make me yours Josh, make me yours.” 

 

Josh continued his assault, sweat running down his face, his muscular chest glistening.  “Shit you’re making me crazy Tyler.”  He continued to slam into him, Tyler crying out every time he hit the right spot.

 

“Oh fuck Tyler.  Oh my God...”

 

“So good,” Tyler cried meekly, a tear making its way down his cheek.  “So good...”

 

“I want you to come.  Show me what you can do.”

 

Tyler's grip on himself tightened. He fisted himself faster and faster.

 

“Josh, Josh

Fuck

Fuck I’m gonna…

Josh!

I’m com-!” Tyler’s words caught in his throat.  He couldn’t speak.  Instead, he shouted out as he spilled into the sheets, the sensation rippling through his entire body.  “Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohmygodfuck.”

 

Josh felt him tighten around him.  “Oh Jesus Tyler, oh Jesus.”

 

Tyler looked back over his shoulder and met Josh’s gaze lustily.  “ _Fuck_ me.”  

 

That was it - Josh let himself go.

 

“Oh Jesus 

 

Oh yes

 

Oh yes

 

Oh Jesus Christ Tyler

 

Oh God

Oh my God

'M gonna...

Oh Go~~ddd!!”  He exploded in a series of waves - "Holy! Fuckin’! Shit!" - He slammed into Tyler with each word, feeling his release with each one. 

He gulped for air.  His intense high fogging his thoughts. After a few moments he slowed down ...

He collapsed on top of Tyler, sending them both into the mattress.  The air was heavy with the smell of sex and the sounds of heavy breathing.   They lay there, chests rising and falling rapidly.  

 

After a short while, Josh pulled out and threw away the condom.  He dissolved back into Tyler.

 

Tyler slowly returned from his headspace.  After a few minutes he rolled over onto his back, his mischievous grin back on his face.  He wrapped his arms around Josh’s neck and gave him a quick kiss.  “That was unbelievable” he beamed.  “I thought I was gonna pass out.”

 

Josh dropped his head, plunging it into the warmth of Tyler’s neck.  Spent from his efforts, his hair was matted with sweat, his back slick as Tyler ran his fingers over it.  Eventually he went and got a warm wet cloth and cleaned them both up, fully aware of what he had done to Tyler. _He let me destroy him!_   

 

“Am I bleeding?”

 

“Uh yeah, just a tiny bit.  I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“’S ok and _yeah_ , yes you did!” Tyler said laughing.

 

Josh could feel the heat rushing to his face, “Well, yeah, maybe, but not in that way.”

 

Finished, Josh slid in behind Tyler, folding him into his arms, spooning him lovingly and gently.  He kissed him in the crook of his neck.  “You were great.  You did great.”  _Fucking hell, I just had sex with Tyler._ “I'm so proud of you.  You were amazing.  I mean it.”  And he did.

 

Closing the space between them, Josh started kissing Tyler’s face, the tip of his nose, his lips, his forehead.  He nibbled on his earlobe.  “Hey that tickles!!”  Josh felt blissful. All the fears from this morning had been forgotten, replaced with feelings of comfort, intimacy and excitement.

 

“Look at you with that smile!” exclaimed Tyler.

 

“Well, I can’t help it.  It's been a pretty wild 24 hours for me.  This still feels like it came out of nowhere.”

 

“Well, this has been building for me for a while, like I kinda said before.  Meaning, you know...I've been dreaming about having sex with you.  Lots 'n lots of sex with you.”

 

“You _have_?” asked Josh still disbelieving.  He gave Tyler a squeeze and a kiss.  “Well, since we’re being all honest here, it’s been kinda the same for me.”

 

*   *   *

 

They lay there for a while, resting and nuzzling each other.  Then a loud rumbling in Josh’s stomach broke the silence.  “Ya know I’d love to cuddle with you all day but right now, I have to eat.  I’m absolutely starving.  That Chipotle is calling my name.”

 

“Shower first?  C’mon, let’s shower.  Let’s get cleaned up.” 

 

They made quick work of it, their hunger leading the charge.  Willing to go second, Tyler seated himself on the tiled bench inside the shower, watching his drummer rub himself with soap.

 

“You have a great shower.  We need to make full use of it, and I don’t mean bathing.”  Tyler immediately imagined himself bent over, hot water rushing over them, Josh fucking him, their moans echoing loudly around the room.  _Oh God -_ his dick managed a slight twitch with this new image to fantasize about.

 

Josh was out quickly – _Sorry but I’m gonna faint if don’t eat soon_ – while Tyler was content to enjoy the warm water caressing his skin.  _Sooo, shower sex.  No lube, hot and steamy – definitely!_

 

*   *   *

 

Josh was already through his first burrito when Tyler joined him.  “Mmmp,” Josh said with a mouthful of food, “Thanks for bringing this.  All I ate last night was popcorn and chips and I didn’t have breakfast.”

 

“No problem” said Tyler.  “Do have any hot sauce?”

 

“Might.”  Josh jumped up and rummaged through a cupboard above the counter. Unsuccessful, he then looked in the bottom cabinet next to the fridge, bending over to get a better view inside.

 

“Are you staring at my ass?” he demanded.

 

Tyler quickly looked up from his beef taco.  “No.”

 

“Well then…why _aren't_  you!”

 

They both laughed at this.  The giddy feelings from yesterday had returned.

 

“Ha!  Found it!  Give it a good shake first.”

 

He handed Tyler the hot sauce who then started pouring it onto his taco.  Josh resumed devouring his second burrito.

 

“Oh crap!”

 

Josh peered over the table.  “What happened?”

 

“I just dripped sauce all over my pants.  I think it’s ‘cuz my hands are shaking.”

 

“I was that good huh?”

 

“You were.”

 

They ate in silence, focusing on their food.  Despite this, each kept catching the other sneaking a glance their way, Josh's stomach jolting every time he saw Tyler's deep brown eyes peering at him through his long eyelashes.  Finally Tyler burst out laughing, Josh immediately joining in.

 

“So I guess we really are two spicy boys.”

 

“That we are.  And I can’t wait for more.

 

 

 __________________________________________________________________

 

Here's the interview where Tyler sings "Beat It" in reference to singing in the shower and Josh masturbating in the shower.

[Tyler sings "Beat It"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BqI0wzstGq8)

Oh hey.  Before Star Wars, Carrie Fisher starred in her first movie, "SHAMPOO" ! ! 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March 1, 2017 update. 2000 hits and more....guys, thank you so much. I'm humbled as this is my first foray into fanfic and I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Thanks for the hits, kudos, and especially the comments. So, so appreaciated.


End file.
